


In which a sister learns to fly by leaving anoher behind

by Silveriss



Series: It's Keith - Trails of Memories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Betrayal, Childhood, Family, It's Keith Universe, Kate Keith goes by her last name, Keith Family, One-Shot, POV Third Person, Running Away, Short, Siblings, Timeline: Keith is 10, Violence against Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriss/pseuds/Silveriss
Summary: The memory of Sophie's 19th birthday, from Keith's point of view.Sometimes, it's easier to leave without a second glance. But that doesn't make it easier on the ones left behind.





	In which a sister learns to fly by leaving anoher behind

Keith woke up in a sun-bathed room. She'd forgot to close the curtains before going to sleep, and the light had reached her face.

Her room was rather tidy, for a 10-year-old's. The walls were white and mostly bare, apart from a couple of bookshelves. Unused canvases were neatly piled up in a corner, between an easel and her desk. It was made of wood, and despite the many drawers it was the place where all the mess of the room was concentrated. Sheets of papers, crayons, paint brushes, pencils and pens of various colors, notebooks... but also one or two schoolbooks, notes from class, empty glasses and cups, and probably a laptop somewhere under the rest. She knew for a fact that the desk itself had been stained and doodled over on many occasions.

Keith got out of bed, yawning, and picked up a couple of glasses to bring with her downstairs. She was sleepy, but in a good mood. Today was Sophie's birthday. She'd been working on something special for a month and had put the final touches just the night before, leaving the canvas to dry in her bedroom until the evening, when Sophie would blow her nineteen candles and get her presents. She was very pleased with the result; she’d never succeeded in capturing movement quite as well before.

In the living room, her father was sitting at the table drinking tea, a pile of copies next to his cup. He looked grumpy, as he often did when grading, so Keith knew better than to bother greeting him. She got rid of the glasses in the dishwasher and filled their second kettle with water, making sure to choose her sister's favorite tea. _Midnight Sunshine_ , Sophie's fancy handwriting spelled on the box; the smell reminded Keith of the forest. There was just enough left for 2 cups.

She glanced at the clock. 10:34. Sophie would be waking up by now.

She poured the hot water into the cups and brought them upstairs to her sister's bedroom door, in front of which she had to put them on the floor to be able to knock. She got no answer, so she pushed the handle and stepped in.

The bed was vacant and the room empty of life. Keith groaned, disappointed and annoyed. Her sister often spent the night out of the house, but she had thought she'd be here for her birthday at least.

Keith was about to turn around when she noticed how weirdly tidy her sister's desk was. Usually it was like hers, except with more ink and half-eaten apples and plants. Now that she thought about it, some of her sister's plants had vanished during the night. Not many, just a few of them, but still. It was odd. She started looking around for them, assuming Sophie had moved them to a better spot as she sometimes did, but they were nowhere in sight. She frowned, then suddenly realized there was a piece of paper on her sister's pillow. The sound of her steps against the wooden floor felt unusually loud to her ears as she walked over to the bed. The paper had her name written in Gothic letters over it, Sophie's favorite type of calligraphy. She unfolded it quickly, heart pumping a little too hard against her ribcage, and started to read.

The letter was short.  


_Good morning sis,_  
  
_Please don't be mad. I left and I won't come back._  
_I leave the plants I couldn’t take with me under your care._  
  
_Happy birthday to me._  
  
_Sophie._

  
The paper cried when Keith tore it into a thousand pieces, the sound lost to any ears but hers. She blocked it out by smashing one of the plant pots against a wall, then another. And another. And another, before her dad stopped her by running through the door.

"What in the hell’s happening here, Kate!?" he yelled.

Keith didn't answer. She walked around him, mouth shut tight, and locked herself in her room. A canvas was drying there. Out of the top of its edge, a wild bird looked ready to fly away. Keith punched a hole right through it with howls flying out of her throat. Then she tore it apart, fingers trembling with rage.

Her sister had run away, and she’d left Keith behind. Alone with their parents and the stupid plants. Alone with her rage and helplessness. Alone with herself.

Keith would never forgive her.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
